


Foundling.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Stories of Monsters and Heroes. [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Foundling! Bruce, Mercenaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: A DC-AU star wars setting.Meet bat-Mando and his family who terrorize the planet Gotham and her moon Bludhaven.
Series: Stories of Monsters and Heroes. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Foundling.

**Gotham. The beginning.**

* * *

The Bat-Mando had adopted a kid, peaceforce-commander Jim Gordon stated with a sigh and watched when the two armored warriors leaped off the building of the police station. Since the Jedi Master watchman left for Oa, the Bat-Mando had appeared and decided to protect the innocent and poor people of Gotham and her moon Bludhaven.

* * *

Later a Mandalorian girl showed up, she reminded Jim of his own daughter and he shook his head when the woman leaped off the building, with Barbara standing besides him. She then started her jetpack and flew off into the night, the two Gordon's watching until the vigilante/ Mando disappeared in the darkness of the night. 

Years later, the first kid left and moved to Bludhaven while the Bat-Mando took in another kid.. This kid was violent, but caring and smart-ass. Sometimes the first kid showed up with the Mando girl, sometimes Bat-Mando clashed with the Jedi about the fact he adopted a Force sensitive or their morals and ways of life. 

The Bat-Mando got punched in his face by Jedi or Republic Navy Officers or his own kids, like a lot. First, he accused the Jedi from stealing children from unsuspecting parents...

The Fearless Hero of the Republic, a young Jedi Knight trained by the former Jedi Watchman of Gotham in the Temple of Oa was very pissed and offended by the accusation. Then the man punched the Mando and told him to do his math, because Jedi do not steal children.

* * *

**The End of the war. Now.**

* * *

Everything came falling down and Jim saw the clones turn on their own leaders and murdering them in cold blood. That's when the Empire rose and took the police department down. 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to face the Bat-Mando. The man was covered in blood and he seemed distressed and angry.

'What now?' Jim asked and he saw several other Mandalorians and a hooded man in the shadows. 'What are we going to do now?'.

'We rebel' the Bat-Mando replied. 'We keep hoping and we will fight back'.


End file.
